Three novel uncharged silver microbicides have been shown to be effective against a wide variety of pathogens have been shown to spontaneously form amorphous hydrogels when combined with glutathione will be formulated into two different ointment formulations and tested in an infected burn wound model in the rat. Formulation of the silver microbicides will be conducted at different concentrations for evaluation. The major specific aims of the proposed research involve the preparation & formulation/processing of the silver microbicides, determination of antimicrobial capacity, cyto-compatability, and evaluation in an infected burn wound model in the rat. The primary objectives of the proposed therapy are: 1) resolution of infection, 2) improvement of healing, and 3. reduction in overall oxidative stress. This innovative and rational approach to a topical antimicrobial therapy is founded on the basis of several different studies that have revealed promising bioapplicable attributes of these silver microbicide complexes. The end-goal of this project is to enable the next phase of development of one or more of these novel microbicidal formulations that will be targeted for the treatment of burn wounds while developing a greater understanding of the mechanisms by which these compounds work.